Forgotten Promise,Hidden Tears
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: Akira lost her mother and she always blamed herself for it after her father dissappeared she started to feel alone with nothing but a forgotten promise.Then she met him the one who would help her find peace within herself VincentxOc
1. The Dream that started it all

**Ello everyone Rai-chan here letting you all know that there is some MAJOR OOCNESS WITH VINCENT so yeah don't get mad at me please i've gotten a really nasty review on my other story because i made a naruto character ooc...anyway this is my second attempt at a FF story so please be nice to me i will give you all COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!...now then on to thy story**

* * *

_"Mother mother where are you???" _A girl with silky black hair called out before she heard a very loud scream coming from down the hall in her father's lab. The young girl ran towards the scream and when she got there that's when she saw a man hovering over the cowering female. _"Please...don't..hurt...her"_ The woman begged as the man standing over her smirked before shooting her in the chest. _"NO MOTHER!!!!!" _Running over she bent down next to her now bleeding mother and held her head up before staring at the man. _"Why why did you this?" _She was almost in tears.

The man just laughed and put his gun away. _"Because little one she simply got in my way you see i'm a scientist and enjoy experimenting on people you were next on my list but your poor mother here got in the way and I simply couldn't have that" _He explained turning and walking out the door. _"I swear I will kill him oneday i'll make him regret doing this to you mother" _The girls mother finally spoke. _"Promise me Akira promise me you won't go after that man please"_ Akira just silently nodded holding her mother close before she finally slipped away.

* * *

It was 7:00 Am and Akira slowly began to open her eyes. "I had that dream again" Getting up from her bed she got dressed and headed downstairs skipping breakfest like she normally did every weekend. "I wonder what Vincent is up to this time of day" She said aloud staring up at the sky. "Well I was waiting for you Akira" Came a dark voice from underneath a tree. "Oh...Hey Vince" She smiled running over to her friend.

He gave a long deep sigh. "Are you alright your face is paler than a ghost" His voice was full of concern. "Yeah yeah i'm fine just didn't eat this morning is all" Hiding the real reason why. "Listen Akira you have to start eating more or else you'll hurt your body" Vincent was now serious but Akira just laughed and shook her head. "Vince i'll be just fine trust me"

This is how she would always act carefree not worrying about yourself she figured that she would die someday soon so why bother. Vincent on the other hand always seemed to care for her even though he wouldn't admit to himself. There was just something about Akira that made him open up and feel less isolated.

The two walked together to this huge cave where they would sit and talk about things that really didn't matter much to them. It was just something that always put their minds at ease helping them to forget the world around them. "Ya know Vincent if I never met you then I would still be alone trapped in the dark thank you for saving me" Akira smiled at him brushing her hair from her face.

He just gave a nod smiling back. _"I'd do anything just to make you happy Akira"_ Was the thought that went through his head.


	2. Her New Friends

As the two talked Vincent wanted nothing more than to keep Akira's smile on her face. It always made him feel warm inside when he stared in those saphhire blue eyes all he could see was nothing but pain,sorrow,sadness,and regret the very thing his own crimson eyes held.

"Vincent....hello is anyone home?" Akira asked poking his cheek. "Huh wha-" He snapped out of his gaze. "Were you gazing at me?" She had asked him rather cutely. He quickly turned his head avoiding those eyes. "Of course not don't be silly" Akira just giggled putting her arm through his right. "Vincent I never want this to end" She lay her head on his shoulder making him smile. _"I know neither do I Aki neither do I" _He replied in his head.

Then he got an idea one that would make Akira smile forever. "Hey Aki you wanna meet some friends of mine i'm sure you'll love them" A smile formed on his face. "Really when can I meet them?" She asked excitement building up inside her. "Right now come on" He gently pulled her up taking to where Cloud Tifa and Yuffie lived in the 7th heaven bar.

After a good twenty minutes or so they finally made it to 7th heaven. Vincent walked in with Akira right behind him "Well well look who decided to visit" Cloud Vincent's first friend said walking out of his room. "It's good to see you too Cloud" Vincent replied. "Could it be it is VALENTINE welcome back long time no see" An overly excited Yuffie danced into the room. "Hey yuffie what no Tifa today" He looked around and saw that Tifa wasn't in the room. They shook their heads not knowing where she ran off to.

"Ahem..are you forgetting about something" Akira folded her arms frowning. "Oh right...guys this is Akira" Vincent introduced them all smiling. "Hello there Akira i'm Cloud Strife it's very nice to meet you" He gave his trademark smile that would make any girl go crazy. "And i'm Yuffie Kisuragi it's a pleasure to meet you" She smiled sweetly.

Akira smiled at her new friends. "So Akira do you have any family?" Yuffie asked smiling big. She just looked to the ground with her hand on her heart. "My mother was killed when I was only twelve and my father dissappeared I haven't seen him in a long time so no I have no family" Her voice full of sadness. "Oh my i'm sorry" Is what Yuffie said feeling stupid for asking such a question.

Cloud had never seen someone with such regret built up inside them. "Vincent can we talk alone for a moment?" Vincent nodded and walked with Cloud to a seperate room. "What's up Cloud?" He asked confused. "Akira what's going on with her she has so much regret built up inside" Cloud began saying. Vincent let out a long sigh before replying. "Listen Cloud like Akira said her mother was killed and she blames herself for it because the guy who killed her mother is a scientist who loves doing experiments on people and it just so happened that Akira was next on his list and her mother was in the way then boom he shot her" He finished saying.

After hearing this Cloud felt like hitting something or killing someone his heart never hurt as much as it is now. "How could he do that to her and where was her father during all that?" He asked clenching his fist. "I'm not sure Cloud those are questions not even I have an answer for" Vincent replied walking back to the others with Cloud following behind him.

This was going to be a new beginning for Akira with new friends a new life.


	3. Their Encouter

Akira had gone shopping with Yuffie to pick up some new clothes and a few blades. "You look so cute in that outfit Aki-chan" Yuffie smiled widely at her new sisterly figure. "Ehh...I don't feel cute Yuff" Akira replied looking down at her outfit which consists of a black tank top with a pink heart in the middle and a dark red skirt along with black boots. "Don't be so negative Aki" Yuffie smacked her on the back. "Yeah but I look like a goth minus the pink heart and all the guys we pass by keep staring at me like i'm some piece of meat" Akira couldn't wait to get back so she can be with Vincent.

Yuffie just laughed. "That's how all men are trust me Aki you got nothing to worry about" They both made it back to 7th heaven and walked inside seeing Cloud and Vincent talking about someone or so it seemed. "Ohh woohoo boys were home and check out Akira's new look" Yuffie set the rest of the bags down on one of the tables. Akira blushed from embarrassment not wanting to be seen but she was seen which caused her to blush even more. "Wow Akira you look even cuter than usual" Vincent replied not realizing what he had just said.

Cloud smirked at Vincent's statement knowing full well what Vincent's little secret was. "Did I hear right Vincent Valentine calling a girl cute" Yuffie snickered_. "Akira if only you knew how I feel about you...i love you more than anything and want nothing more than to see you happy_" Vincent thought to himself as he smiled at Yuffie. Akira stared into Vincent's eyes before she finally said. "Thank you Vincent that's really kind of you to say" She was blushing a light pink color. "Oooo..looks like little Akira has a crush on-" Yuffie got cut off short by Akira's hand on her mouth.

"Shut it Yuffie he's not supposed to know" She whispered into Yuffie's ear making sure that Vincent couldn't hear. The only reply she got was a wink from Yuffie_. "I'll find a way to tell him soon but now just isn't the right time...i love you Vincent_" She thought to herself staring into Vincent's crimson red eyes that seemed to hold the same type of pain hers did. "I had half the guys staring at me as we walked back here I thought they were going to jump me" A laugh escaped her lips. For reasons Vincent didn't know he grew angry inside at that statement could it be he was jealous no since when does Vincent Valentine get jealous. Cloud just laughed along with her "I'm glad they didn't or Vince would have them all dead"

He pulled Cloud to the side whispering. "Cloud are you trying to tell her my secret quit throwing out hints like that she'll know i'm jealous" Vincent glared at him. "Ok ok i'm sorry lighten up a little will ya" He wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Just keep it quiet i'll be the one to tell her got it" They walked back over to the two girls who were admiring the katana's that Akira bought.

"We should go try these babies out Aki" Yuffie jumped up and down in excitment. "I could really cause some damage with these" She replied knowing full well whose blood was going to be on the blades. "Oh yeah...you boys wanna come?" She asked Cloud and Vincent who nodded their heads. "So where shall we go Akira?" Yuffie asked picking up the swords and handing two to Akira.

She thought for a minute and decided on the perfect spot. "Just follow me the spot isn't to far from here" She lead the three to a huge cliff surrounded by nothing but trees and flowers. "This is where my mother would take me everyday to sit and stare at the flowers as they bloomed under the sun" Just then that happy feeling Akira had dissappeared as a familiar face could be seen.

The guy turned as he heard the four approaching. "Well if it isn't little Akira it's been awhile" Fear struck deep within her as the man spoke it was the very same scientist that had killed her mother so long ago. "It can't be why are you here?" Akira asked trying to hold back her anger.

He just laughed. "Why I came looking for you of course don't you remember I need you for my experiment" Vincent spoke up "Who are you?" His voice was full of anger. "The name's Kero you must be Vincent Valentine Hojo told me about you" Kero replied not taking his eyes off Akira who was still full of sadness and anger. "Akira is this the guy who killed your mother" Vincent asked wanting to kill this man for hurting the girl he cared deeply for. "Yes but Vincent I want to be the one who kills him" Akira held onto his arm.

Vincent gave a silent nod. "Of course Akira" Cloud and Yuffie got their weapons ready incase Kero tried attacking. "Please I wouldn't waste my time on you guys I have more important things to take care of so for now little Akira i'll leave don't worry though i'll come back for you when the time's right" With that being said Kero vanished.


	4. The Nightmare

**Hey Rai-chan is back again just saying that i'm dedicating this chappy to my good and epic friend YuffiexVincent-Equals-fluff so I hope you enjoy this one Yuff Yuff and to all my other readers.....now let the chap begin**

* * *

After Kero vanished Akira went on to practice her sword skills with Cloud. "Your not bad Cloud" Akira complemented stopping to take a breath. He smiled and put his sword away. "Thanks your not pretty bad yourself" Akira nodded and smiled putting her swords on the ground.

Vincent and Yuffie were talking about how Akira and Vincent were so much alike both blaming themselves for loosing people they loved and cared for. "Hey guys let's head home alright" Cloud called over walking back with Akira. "Yeah i'm getting kinda tired too much excitement for oneday" Akira rubbed her eyes just wanting to crawl back under her blankets.

"Akira are you going to be alright by yourself tonight?" Vincent asked concerned. She thought for a moment maybe if she stayed with Vincent then she wouldn't be so frightened. But then again she didn't want to be a bother to him right now "I'll be fine Vincent thanks" Akira replied with a fake smile.

He nodded knowing full well that she was lying. The sun started setting as the four walked back to 7th heaven to say their goodbyes "Well Aki-chan i'll see ya tomorrow right same time same place" Yuffie high fived her best friend. "Right Yuff try not to bug Vincent so much without me got it" She replied laughing.

She waved bye to Vincent and Cloud before heading down the street to her house. "Maybe the dream won't come back this time" Akira pleaded hopefully. After walking inside she took her shoes off and headed upstairs to her room where she plopped on the bed not even bothering to throw on her pjs.

At first she was sleeping peacefully then she started to toss and turn in her bed sweat forming on her forehead. She was having a nightmare one that would hunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

_"My little Akira your body is so beautiful and perfect for this experiment" _Kero started talking as he typed on his computer. Akira slowly opened her eyes and stared at the man from inside the tube she was in. _"Akira your awake just in time for me to mix your DNA with that of a raven's" _He spoke in a cruel maniac tone. All she could do was panic and stare into his eyes with fear there was no escaping from this place she heard him laughing at the fact that Akira was now his little puppet to do with what he pleased. Then he started up the machines the raven and Akira were in combining their DNA making Akira scream with pain as her transformation started to take place.

* * *

"No it hurts stop I can't handle the pain anymore" Akira shot up in her bed panting sweat now pouring down her face. She turned to look at her clock it was only three in the morning. "Why is this happening to me what did I do to deserve this" She said knowing those questions could never be answered. For the rest of the night she stayed wide awake in her bed not moving that was until she heard a knock at the door around six. She got up from the bed and slowly made her way to the front door once she opened it Vincent rushed in see that Akira didn't look quit right

"Akira what happened?" He asked taking her to the couch gently setting her down. "Nothing Vincent i'm fine really" She was lying again. "DAMNIT AKIRA QUITE LYING TO ME!!!!" He snapped tired of not knowing what was going on with her. "Alright fine I had a nightmare about Kero doing some weird experiment on me he was combining my DNA with a ravens" She spoke calm and relaxed not wanting to frighten Vincent anymore than he already was.

His eyes went wide. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Akira you know how worried I was about you" He layed a head against her cheek rubbing it softly. "I'm sorry Vincent I didn't want anyone to know I was scared" She replied laying her head on his chest. "Akira please you have to start telling me about these things or else I won't be able to help" He ran his hand through her long silky hair.

That's how they stayed for most of the morning. "Vincent you may not know it but you just being here is helping me enough" Akira smiled up at him. _"She looks so beautiful how can I tell her when can I tell her how much I love her"_ He asked himself smiling down at the girl lying against him.

"Don't ever leave Vincent please promise me you'll stay here with me" Akira wanted to tell him how deeply she cared about him but how would she come about to saying it. Right now he was the most importent person in her life the only one who could unlock the feeling from her heart only then and only then would she find her true happiness.


	5. HisHer Confessions

****

****

**To my dear friend Yuff Yuff sorry for the wait but here is the next chappy and boy Vince is going to be really mad i hope you enjoy this one pwease review for me....anyway sorry again for the wait i lubvles chu 3 3 3 3**

* * *

Vincent looked into Akira's eyes before asking. "Will you come stay with me and Cloud please it would make me feel so much better knowing your closer" He would only hope her answer was a yes. She stared at him and thought for a minute then smiled "I would love that Vincent thank you" Was her reply bringing a smile to Vincent's face.

_"Good now i'll never have to leave her side again and i'll always be there to protect her" _He helped her up from the couch. "I just need to get changed first Vincent i'll only be a minute" Akira rushed upstairs and back to her room. Vincent stood against the wall waiting for his secret love to come back downstairs.

Akira threw on a dark purple long sleeved shirt with the saying "Unlock the feelings of my heart" in black ink across the middle along with long black jeans and dark blue sneakers. "I never noticed how all my clothes are dark colors am I really that depressing" She laughed at herself heading back down. "Took you long enough Akira" Vincent joked as he watched her come down.

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "Let's go" Vincent nodded taking Akira's arm through his as they walked down the street together. _"What's this he's never done anything like this before there must be something he's hiding from me" _Akira thought watching Vincent as they reached 7th heaven. "Awwww look at you two so tell me are you an item?" Yuffie asked smiling widely at the sight.

He glared at her. "Yuffie we are not together Akira just had a really bad nigh" Vincent stopped mid sentence not knowing if Akira wanted him to tell the others or not. But Yuffie knew what he was going to say "She had a bad nightmare and you want her to stay with you and Cloud to make sure she stays safe" She hit the nail on the head.

"Yuff how did you know all that?" Akira asked confused on how she figured it all out. "Let's just say that I have a knack for reading other people" Yuffie laughed smiling again. Cloud smirked and walked over to Vincent whispering in his ear "You better tell her soon or else I might steal her away...hahaha" He obviously joked with his friend. Vincent just sighed and punched his arm "If you touch her Cloud I will hurt you make no mistake of it" Cloud just frowned seeing how serious he was "Listen it was just a joke Akira is like a little sister to me I would never hurt her" Vincent laughed "Yeah I know"

Akira looked at the time. "Crap I forgot to go back to the flower meadow i'm so stupid" The three looked back at her. "Why do you have to go back there?" Vincent asked worried. "I have to pay respect to my mother that's where she's buried or atleast her ashes" Akira quickly bolted out the door and to the meadow without letting anyone else get a word in.

Little did she know that Kero had set up his lab within the cave that was near the meadow. "Mother i'm sorry I lost track of time and forgot to come here I miss you so much mother" She knelt down and cupped one of the flowers in her hands admiring it's beauty. Vincent being worried had silently followed Akira to the meadow only to make sure Kero didn't show up.

But unfortunately he did show and since Akira wasn't paying attention it was easier for Kero to sneek up on her. "Well someone is looking rather cute today" But before she could react he knocked her out and carried her back to his lab. "That was easier than taking candy from a baby" He had everything already set up the machines the bird all he had to do was place Akira into the tube and start up the machine.

"DAMNIT Akira i'm coming for you please be alright" Vincent dashed towards the cave hoping praying that he would reach Akira in time before something bad happened. After a while Akira finally woke up to find herself inside some type of tube with wires attached to her. "Ahh your awake now let's begin with the experiment" Kero started up the machines and Akira screamed out in pain hoping someone would hear her.

"Akira where are you?" Vincent ran through the cave searching for the lab listening for her voice. That's when he heard her screams of pain not to far from where he was. "Kero I swear i'm going to murder you" He ran towards the cries for help finding the lab and there in some tube was Akira with wires all on her body. How the anger inside him grew he drew out Cerberus and aimed it at the tube pulling the trigger three bullets flew towards the glass prison and shattered it complete.

Kero turned to face Vincent "What's your problem the experiment is only half done" He complained. "I could careless about your experiment I only care about Akira" Vincent shot again this time hitting Kero in the shoulder. "What the" Kero held his shoulder as blood poured from the wound. "Now unless you want me to shoot you in the heart leave and don't ever show your face around here again" Vincent warned rushing over to Akira snapping the wires she fell into his arms. "Fine I don't need that worthless puppet anymore with the DNA I collected from her I could make an army of human animal hybrids" With that Kero quickly left his lab.

Vincent then turned his attention to Akira who was still weak. "Akira are you alright?" He rubbed his metal hand across her left cheek. "Your here Vincent and that's all I need to be alright i've loved you for the longest time I could never tell you guess I was to afraid to fall in love" Akira told him putting her hand to his cheek. "Oh my darling Akira i've waited so long to hear those words I love you and always have" Vincent placed his lips upon hers.

That was when everything changed for her she had found her love at last and gained some wings that were as black as the midnight sky. The only thing that mattered to her right now was the man holding her.


	6. The Plan

**Hey guys Rai-chan here sorry it took so long for me to update....i got caught up with other things and i've hit a really bad depression mode that I can't seem to get out of anyway this chap might not be long so sorry about that and this goes out to you YUFF YUFF hope you enjoy it now then on the story**

* * *

Back at 7th heaven Cloud and Yuffie paced back and forth they hadn't heard from Vincent or Akira in a while. "I hope their alright" Yuffie said sitting on the couch tapping her foot on the floor. "Don't worry Yuffie their gonna be just fine trust me" Cloud gave her his reassuring smile which made her feel a slight bit better.

"Do they hurt?" Vincent asked staring at Akira's black wings. "This doesn't bother me at all Vincey i'll be just fine" This was a lie Akira didn't want Vincent to worry about her anymore than he already was. "Are you sure Aki-chan" He held on tight to her arm as they made it back to the bar.

Right as they walked in Yuffie shot up and started to yell. "WHERE WERE YOU TWO WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU GUYS!!!" Cloud calmed the screaming Yuffie down long enough for Akira to explain. "I'm sorry to worry you Yuffie but Kero kidnapped me and performed the experiment I mean look at the huge black wings pretruding from my back as for Vincent he was the one who saved me" After hearing that Yuffie felt bad for snapping like she did. "Akira i'm so sorry I wasn't thinking god I feel like an idiot can you ever forgive me" Hugging her best friend hoping she would forgive.

"Don't worry Yuffie I forgive you looks like I became the first ever human raven hahahaha....the only thing I need to do now is to kill that man before his plan is completed what do ya say you guys wanna help save the world" Akira was determined to stop Kero from turning anymore innocent people into freaks like her.

Cloud smirked and nodded his head. "Count us in Akira we'll do anything we can to help" Akira smiled looking over to her new found lover seeing that he had an intense look in those crimson eyes which told her that he would do anything to help his beloved Akira. Yuffie shifted between the two grinning. "So you two are finally an item it's about time" She laughed wrapping her arm around Akira's shoulder.

"I'm glad Vincent finally found his love" Cloud smiled happy that his best friend finally found the power to open unlock the feelings deep within his heart. "So Akira are you gonna keep your wings hidden or are your going to keep them out in the open to where everyone will see?" Yuffie asked concerned that the people would more than likey poke fun of her because of them.

She scoffed at the questions. "Let them all see what should I care aslong as I have you,Cloud, and Vincent then nothing that anyone says to me will matter as long as I have you guys then i'll be fine" Akira smiled warmly at her friends. "Well then we should all head in to bed for tonight you had a pretty hard day today so you need all the rest you can get" Vincent walked Akira to her bedroom and layed down next to her on the bed making sure to hold her close. "I love you Vincey and thank you for finally making me see the light" She smiled at him before dozing off.

He kissed her forhead smiling back. "I love you my little raven"


	7. Yaroi Akira's Mysterious Friend

****

**Hey guys sorry for the long delay in my story but my computer was dead for a long while so i had to get it fixed. But i'm back now with the next chappy and to Yuff Yuff I hope you didn't mind the long delay i'm sorry....anyway on to the next chappy**

* * *

It was now six in the morning and Akira stirred from her sleep when the scent of pancakes caught her nose. "Mmmm...pancakes" Mummbling she got out of bed and headed downstairs. In the kitchen stood Yuffie helping prepare the food "Morning Aki-chan sleep well?" Yuffie asked with a bright cheerful smile.

She sat at the table yawning. "Yeah I slept fine since Vincent was with me" Looking around she noticed that Vincent wasn't in the room. Yuffie sat down next to her. "Vincent went out for awhile said something about shopping" She answered the unasked question. Akira shrugged her shoulders wanting to dig into those pancakes that smelt so good.

Cloud laughed serving the two girls their pancakes. "Thank you Cloud-kun these look good" Akira started eating her stomach very happy at the moment. "Oh what did Vincent go shopping for anyway?" Akira asked wiping the syrup from her around her mouth.

She just sighed "He didn't tell us all he said was i'm going shopping don't know when i'll be back then he left" Akira smiled finishing off her food. Her old brother had asked. "Did you have anymore nightmare's about him?" Yuffie waited for an answer. "No can't say that I have Cloud which is good" Akira was smiling as the pancakes all dissappeared.

Today was going to be a training day Akira has to get used to having huge wings coming from her back. As the three walked down the streets many people passing by kept staring at her wings snickering under their breath. "Tch...like I care what they think all I need is you two and Vincent" Akira glared at the people snickering.

"So where excatly are you taking us?" Yuffie asked as they walked through some woods. "To my friend's place ya see he lives in a house he built in a tree after my mother's death we lost contact with eachother that is up untill now" Akira explained searching the trees. Cloud was confused "Why excatly is he living in a tree?" His voice was full of confusion. "He never told me guess he just likes being around nature" Akira shrugged as they came across her friend's house.

Yuffie gazed up at the huge tree her eyes wide. "Wow is this his place?" Akira smiled widely. "You betcha,yo Yaroi get down here now!!" She screamed up at him. The front door opened and out popped a young male smiling "If it isn't Ira" Yaroi jumped from the tree landing infront of Akira. "I told you it's Akira not Ira that name sounds stupid" She shook her fist. "Sorry and what's that preturding from your back giant wings" He stared behind her touching the feathers.

That got her mad and she jerked away from him. "Listen we need your help training so we can kill Kero" Akira started explaining. _"My father why would she want to kill father"_ He thought to himself. "So will you help us or not?" Yuffie asked putting her hands to her hips. Yaroi raised his eyebrow and asked. "Uhh just who are you again?" She stepped forward "The name's Yuffie Kisuragi and this tall silent man is Cloud Strife" Yuffie answered for them both.

Akira stared at him with pleading eyes. "Well Yaroi will you help us?" He put a finger to his chin "I guess i'll help" Yaroi replied smiling widely. Akira just remembered. "Oh crap Vincent doesn't know where we are what if he comes home and sees where not there" She scratched her head. Now Yario was curious as to who this Vincent person was.

As the four stood there awaiting for Vincent's return Yaori was going to find out just what this guy means to her. What will happen with the two men finally meet will they be friends? or foes.

* * *

**Ok so i added a new character into my story Yaori he's in love with her and will try anything to get Vincent away. So yeah the next few chaps are going to be super dramatic hope you all will stay tuned**


End file.
